


miraculous ladybug: the tale of The green turtle dragon

by ScarShawn1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: A secret from master FU's life appears after consider dead' as well as a new teacher starts working at the school that our heroes go to, and at the same time a new and mystery hero(?) appears in Paris but the question is his he comes to help the local heroes or he has his own reasons
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, co x oc





	1. the new hero appear

**Author's Note:**

> not really good with the summary so let know what you think

Cheaper 1

I don't own any of the characters of miraculous ladybug: the tales of ladybug and chat noir, it belongs to it, rightful owners,

I only own the characters that will appear in my fanfiction:

"miraculous ladybug: the tale of The green turtle dragon"

It is a busy day at the airport in Paris, planes come and go. It was a normal day as a normal it can be in Paris before an Akuma attack, the plane form over the sea just landed in the airport,

as the people getting out of the plane, there is one man in his early twenty, with a green jade hair as it was pulled into four braids, who is homing to himself some Chinese lullaby as he was reading "monster allergic" issue 30, "that really funny issue shame it was the last part", he said to himself as he gets closer to the checkpoint.

The female officer that was in one of the checkpoints signaled to the next in line to come to her, the green jade hair man come to her and give her his passport, "come on vacation?" she asks and looks surprised about his hair, "no, returning home after going to mother side of the family in China." he said smiling,

the female officer blush and before signing on his passport, she wrote her number on a small note and put it in the passport where she signed it "tell you what if you want I can show you around if you are not too busy that is." she said as she returns the passport to him and smiles

"I might take you for your words, also my name is Lee Xiao Hao Mer," Lee said "I'm Mary Anna," Mary said before Lee continues to walk to get his begs.

As Lee leaves the airport and takes a taxi "go to this address please" Lee gives to the driver the address and as the driver puts Lee is begging in the back of the taxi, as Lee gets in the taxi he closed his eyes for some little rest.

After 5 minutes of driving the Akuma attack alarm system start to activate,

the driver starts to slow down "how far are we from the address?" Lee asked the driver, look in the mirror that he could see Lee "a few blocks away from here sir." the driver keep on slowing down

"keep on driving man I need to get to the house as soon as possible." something about that man tone that the driver didn't like, as he speeds up.

As they arrive at the address, the driver looks surprised to see the old bar "you will be living here?" he asks confused, "yeah it just needs some 'magic' hands and maybe a woman touch"

Lee says as he gets out and takes out his begs from the taxi and pay the driver, and Lee gets in the houses "it about time that someone does something about this place, it kinda ruining the neighborhood, well it a good thing that that bakery here." The driver thinks to himself as he goes to the save zone.

Meanwhile

As Ladybug and Cat Noir, fight for the second time against Syren after both of them use the new transform, but even with it Ladybug and Chat Noir wasn't fast getting, as Ladybug was about to throw her yo-yo as a faint 'yeah' that getting louder and closer getting everyone attention,

almost everyone. Syren gets a quick look at Ladybug and Chat Noir that they look discrete and not pay attention to her, she takes this opportunity to kiss Kim,

so as Syren tries to kiss Kim the second time, something flies fast between her and Kim's face, the both of them look at the way it was coming from as well Ladybug and Chat Noir,

then a man appears still yelling 'yeah', who looks like he standing on a green turtle that made of light, as fast he comes in he turns to his left to not hit the air bubble that Kim is in it,

he moved beyond Chat Noir and then beyond Ladybug, he stops yelling and move to syren and catch her from her tail "you are coming with me" the turtle rider says and leaves the place, "No don't hurt her", Kim yell after he tries to hole syren hand.

"Kim stay here we go after them", Ladybug says and single to Chat Noir to following her, they both swing fast as the could to cachet up to him, to their surprise the rider slows down a bit so they could catch up to him,

at last, that what Ladybug thought to herself, the rider smile as he notes them from his back, he gets up out of the water and land on some roof and sit on syren, and take what akumatize her and break it when Ladybug and Chat Noir,

"you may what to do what it's you doing," the rider says smiling and get up from syren who returned to Ondine, after Ladybug de-evilize, and before the butterfly could fly away,

the rider catches it up and the butterfly begins to glow in green and then the rider release it free "now go back to your master," he said and turn around and was about to jump away from there, "who are you?" Ladybug asks,

he smiles and looks at them, "the better question is who are you under the masks, Until then call me turtle or rider" say as he turned away from them, Ladybug throws her yo-yo and it spins around turtle is hand

"hold it, I still not finished asking you," she said a bit mad, turtle sighed and with his free hand he takes the yo-yo and pulling the yo-yo's string to him hard what makes Ladybug fly to him and he caught her by her throat and pushing his fingers on which causes her to choke a little,

Chat Noir close his fist and run to turtle to free Ladybug "you two have a lot to learn. " turtle say as he throws Ladybug to Chat Noir and it makes him fall on his back, turtle strat to feel light-headed "f*** I need to leave," he said to himself as he jumps away from there.

The green butterfly returns to Hakw Moth and he looks really mad "it seems that we get a new player in this game the question is who side is he."

The next day in school Alya didn't stop talking about the new hero that was seen yesterday, to Marinette, "girl you don't believe it all the Lady blog are now full of posts about this new hero that 'help' Ladybug and Chat Noir, although what happened afterward, what do you think?"

Alya looks at Marinette as they get in class and into their sits, "don't know Alya although it is wired that he held them and then a…" Marinette was cut off because of the bell ringing,

the principal gets in the class what confused the students "don't worry students it will take a moment, now we get a new teacher and he will be your teacher in something new that call general study with mean that he can teach you a few things that are not in the usual class you have so let me introduce you to him, you can come in now please." The principal says and look at the door,

the door open and a young man who looks like he in his early twenty, with a green jade hair as it was pulled into four braids come in and look at the class "Hello my name is Lee Xiao Hao Mer, I have just recently returned from China, so because of it, my place still in a mass so I can't start teaching you today but the principal was kind enough to allow me to give you all your first assignment for my class tomorrow afternoon"

everyone looks a little down, they thought that they have a free afternoon today, and after a few minutes of silence from Lee, Adrian raise his hand "so what is the assignment Mr. Xiao Hao Mar" and ask, Lee smile "just call me Lee it alright, and for your assignment is about" Lee go to the bored and write a name,

"Paris is Chat Noir."

End of cheaper 1


	2. 2.1 weird teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new teacher is a weirdo and the class doesn't know how to deal with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is two parts

The all-class look surprise "what do you mean Paris is Chat Noir? are you being serious or ridiculous?" Chloe was the one who yelled at the new teacher,

Lee looked at her "you know you remind me someone that I was once known" Lee look up and down on the kids "but that in the past and not relevant, to this matter, so let change it so it will be "easier" for you kids" they could hear his teasing for all class,

"Find whatever you can on the black cat in any mythology you can find" Lee looks at Chloe and put his right hand in front of him and with three fingers up "but you have to follow those three rules: 1. You have to write it on paper with your only hand-write, 2. It's okay if it only one page because of the time limit that I gave you and finally, this assignment isn't group assignment, so I expect to see all of your work."

Lee said smiling, Then Lee is phone start to ringing, Lee answers it and talks in Chinese, he talks fast, Adrian barely understands what Lee is saying 'melon muffin' Adrian thought to himself Or at least that what he thought, Nino almost misheard Adrian because he was focused on the new teacher is hair.

Lee shakes the principal's hand and before he gets out of the classroom, Lee gives a careful look at Adrian and Marinette, smiles, and left the room. "That going to interesting" Lee though to himself, as he exits the school building and going to the bakery when Lee get in the bakery, Sabine Cheng welcome him in,

"my order is ready?" Lee asks as he gets in, Sabine smile and nods "yes, although we could call you sooner, my husband takes longer to find the green tea flavor that you were looking for." She answered him,

Sabine gives Lee a box and a small bag of tea, and she put one green muffin on the box, "my husband what to know how is it." Sabine asks him.

Lee takes a bite of it "mmm that is good, not even in China I haven't eaten this good, this is your family recipe and even they didn't make it this good,' Sabine smile,

"My husband and I were thinking with your permission, we would like to sell it here, and of course, you can name it," Sabine said. Lee smile as he finishes half of the muffin and looks likes Lee give it a thoughtful "how about the green dragon shell" Lee grin and wink,

Lee takes the box and the tea bag and leave the shop, as he

gets out, a man landed near Lee, Lee drop the green muffin and the man catches it,

"you can have it, I have 12 more of this," Lee said to the man and both of their brown eyes meet, the man is wearing a green turtle full suit without sleeves and with an actual turtle shell on his back, the man smile "Merci," he said and jump away and disappear,

Lee smile "this town gets more and more interesting by the minutes, I wonder how everything will end in the end"

end of ch.2.1


	3. 2.2 who are you new hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir finally have the opportunity to talk with the new hero, but he has something else in his mind

Turtle landing on a tall building with the melon muffin in his mouth "I wonder who would be the first to get here the bug or the cat?" He thought to himself as he lay down on his shell and finally bite the muffin,

After his second bite of the muffin, a yo-yo was coming at his hand with the muffin, he kicks it away "didn't your parents teach you that it not okay to try to attack a person when she or he eating?" He asks ladybug as she and Cat Noir landing in front of him.

Ladybug and Cat Noir look piss off "cataclysm" the black energy get out of Cat Noir his hand and he runs at turtle "Don't Cat Noir, don't" Ladybug shout, but the black cat didn't listen and counties to run,

Turtle looked up at Cat, and he noticing the death glare from the brown eyes of turtle, but Cat Noir couldn't stop his attack, but what happens next was something that neither of them was expected,

The hand with the cataclysm was stopped with a single foot, but what surprise Cat Noir was that no damage was caused to turtle leg or his body,

"Now look what you did, you short our playtime you stupid rue de chat," the turtle said as he uses his free leg to jump up as the leg that was blocking cat his hand was glowing in the green aura,

That same green aura that covers Cat's hand, turtle take out from his pocket a rock and get down from Cat's hand, the green aura stop the glow and the black aura of the cataclysm start to show again a bit stronger than how normally it is,

Ladybug and Cat Noir look surprised at that sight and turtle sighed "cher Dieu, doesn't he teaching you guys anything at all?" Turtle said as he drops the rock on the black aura and the moment the rock hit the black aura it becomes dust,

The black aura continue glowing for a second or two, and then both of Ladybug's and Cat Noir's vision becomes green and they couldn't hear a thing also,

suddenly Cat Noir felt someone touch his left shoulder and he could hear from his left ear "you are a few years too early be able to fight me, Adrien Agreste you will have to train if you what to protect those you love," and with that Adrien couldn't hear again,

Then Ladybug felt someone touch her right shoulder and she can hear from her right ear "you guys are far from being able to understand the full potential of your abilities, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but when you ready, I will train you,"

Then turtle jump from the building as he finished the rest of the muffin

end of ch.2.2


	4. Chapter 3: why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk of a father and son always be a good thing right?

Lee is practice on his training dummy after he gets some of his boxes open and right after he returned from the bank, After an hour of training, Lee stop as he hears a whistle of hot water,

Lee walked into the kitchen and see an older man getting two cups and put in it a teabag, "how did you get in the front door is locked", Lee said as the old man put the hot water into the cups " does it matter right now Lee?"

The old man asked as he gives Lee one cup "guest not, but what do you want master Fu?" Master Fu look at Lee with a serious face "why are you here Lee now of all times?" Lee finished hit tea with one zip "you know the answer to that question 'father' "

Master Fu looks at him not happy "what more, now all of them know of you" "if they know of me as you track me down, we will have a different conversation right now, and they would know their partner identity already"

Lee almost yell at master Fu "if you keep the way they are now they will lose and I don't mean just their miraculous" Lee put down his cup

"They will need to know only when it necessary," master Fu said as he also put his cup down, "that why you don't want them to understand their full abilities, you afraid of what happens last time"

"That was 100 years ago, and yeah" master Fu look at Lee "why ARE you here Lee?" Lee give him an evil smile "I'm here to kill the man who destroys our family and restore the butterfly miraculous back"

end of ch.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more o their talk will be revealed in further chapters


	5. Chapter 4: the talk the kwami and the questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alay get more curious about the new teacher and hero, Marinette and Adrian getting worried about what happened last time with the new "hero" but their kwami doesn't know how to help them or are they will help them

It has been two weeks since Lee and thirteen since he starts teaching Marinette's class, and they don't know how to handle his classes, "like seriously dude, I just don't get that teacher at all," Nino said to his girlfriend as she was looking at her ladyblog for the only video of the new superhero,

"I'm sorry babe what did you say?" Alya finally looks at her boyfriend "what on your mind Alya?" Nino sits next to her and also look at the computer screen "he just does not make sense that new superhero, I mean you just helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, why attacking them afterward, and also he appears around the same time as our newest teacher."

Alya let her journalist mind take over, "oh I just remembered I get an email with a picture in it and I want to show you," Nino said as put his phone in front of Alya is face stopping her go all journalism mode,

in the picture, they see their teacher Lee in front of Marinette's parents' bakery and a second figure that looks like the new hero that Alya saw in the video that someone posted in her ladybulg,

"That means that he not him... Hey, you get this email two weeks ago how come you show me this now? She pinched her boyfriend's cheek,

"Ouch, that hurt you know and I forgot about it with all of the homework assignments that Mister Lee give us" Nino rub his cheek, "You know what, this is the first time in a while that we see each other, and I missed you," Alya said as she hugs him, Nino smiles and hugs her back.

In the meantime at Marinette's room

Marinette was busy with her designs but instead of her usual clothes, she drawing the new 'hero' the Turtle Rider, "he really on your mind a lot Marinette" Tikki said as she looked at Marinette's designs

"But why only the eyes are?" Marinette sigh "because not only until the second time that we meet him that I noticed that I and chat couldn't see that 'hero' face beside his eyes" Marinette stop and look at her kwami

"and he knows my identity, he knows that I'm ladybug, do you think I should talk to Master Fu about that?"

Tikki thought about it for a while "maybe I should be the one to talk to master Fu about it" Marinette nod and start to work on her homework. And Tikki fly to master Fu's place

At the same time at Adrien's room

Adrian is laying down on his bed in his big room thinking about what happened last time with the Rider "plagg, are you still not going to tell me how I can use the cataclysm more than one time" the black kwami look out the window,

as Adrian didn't let this matter go, so plagg start to ignore him most of the time, "no kid, I will not it too dangerous" at all plagg said as he noticed Tikki is light "hey kid do you mind if I leave the house for a while?"

Adrien look at him "sure I don't mind now I will have some peace to finish my homework" Adrien go to his desk and keep on working on his homework as the black kwami leave.

Plagg joined Tikki on her way to Master Fu's place, on their way "is your kid ask you about how to get stronger?" Plagg ask, " she did in a few days after 'HE' showed them and tell them things that they didn't need to know yet," Tikki said as they arrive at master Fu's place,

Wayzz was waiting for them in front of the door to the master's room "he is in a bad mood, it been a long while, since of what happens 100 years ago" the three kwamis get in the room, "can you confirm that the new 'hero' is my 'son'?" Master Fu asks and looks at them,

"No I look at what my ladybug did draw," Tikki said, "and according to my Chat Noir, they couldn't see this new guy face at all." Plagg said, "and what more master when you asked me to spy on young master Lee, I have seen him with this new 'hero' in front of the bakery the other day," Wayzz said,

"This is troubling me very much, but for the time being you two do not tell them yet about their new teacher." the red and black kwamis nodded and left back to their partners.

In the night on the top of the Eiffel Tower, the Turtle rider was looking at the city smile and giggles "this is going to be a lot of fun, but my end game is a secret" he put his hoodie on and his emerald green eyes were shown as he jumps from the Tower to his green turtle light rider

(A/N imagine it like in a movie that the camera comes up slowly and you see the back of the 'bad guy' and when it comes to seeing it face you can't)

end of ch.4


	6. Chapter 5: teacher fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hawk moth send his strongest creations to get miraculous but nothing goes as he planned, and the class are wondering who the heck is their new teacher Lee

As Lee keeps on talking about his time in China, because of one of the students asked him, "okay that is enough about me, I have a few questions about those 'heroes' of yours..."

Lee didn't have finished his sentence before Alya get in her reporter mode on and the entire class giggle, as Alya keep on talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir the class can see how Lee interesting about France's superheroes,

Until Lee turn his head to the open window, Lee heard something that sounds like a whistle of a bullet that coming fast to the class way, "everyone GET UNDER THE TABLE NOW" lee yelled, as a big looking man ball, hit the window where Lee is standing, making Lee fall (or he made it look like it),

And after he uses a scissor kick on the back of the 'man ball'', Lee get up fast as he hears another bullet whistle coming faster than the other one, Lee barely blocks it and makes him fly out of the classroom to the courtyard where the first 'man ball' is waiting.

"We are the Aura wracking balls, we here to find and kill the new hero and take his miraculous and then we take ladybug's and Chat Noir's," They said in sync.

Lee lookup for a second to see if no one is looking, "sorry to disappoint you but you in the wrong place", Lee said as he got in the mantis pose, and starts attacking them.

Not even a half a minute pass and Alya take her phone out and get out of the classroom to film the fight, hoping that LB and CN will be there soon, but what she saw was shocking.

Her new wired teacher fighting alone with his bare hands against Two akumatized people with a wracking ball as armor, he is winning, Alya was glad that she is recording this, " this is so going to the ladybulg",

Lee yelled as he hit the two men's armors, and it shattered like it was nothing and Lee catch the purple butterfly with his both hands, As the men return to normal,

As Lee's body starts to cover-up with the purple stuff like everyone that is becoming akumatized, but before it could cover him completely, Lee is hands start to glow in green and the turtle rider appeared,

Lee gives a small smile, as the rider takes the butterfly, the rider jump from there to where Alya and the rest of the class are ( including Marinette and Adrien) "tell Ladybug that I'm in the Eiffel Tower waiting for her to purified those" and he disappears. And then Lee falls on the ground and didn't move.

end of ch.5


	7. Chapter 6: who are you Lee Xiao Hao Mer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the event of the day counties, Lee seems to keep everyone in the class wondering who is he, and now even ladybug and cat noir and mostly Alya

Inside the purple cocoon, Lee can feel someone else is present in his mind, "I'm Hawk Moth, you showed an excellent performance against the two of the strongest Akumas I yet to send..." Hawk Moth heard him laugh

"I have found you" and see the new "hero" is a hoodie, "I'm not here to help you, don't forget your past", and an exploded green leaves Hawk Moth speechless.

Back to the present in the Eiffel Tower

The turtle rider waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir, "why they take too much to get here?" He said as the green light shield continue to fade away, and he breathes heavily After two minutes of waiting, Ladybug, and Cat Noir appears,

"take you long enough, does the line in the bakery was too long for you?" The annoying hoodie hero said,

"You really start to..." Ladybug begins to say, "would you shut up and de-evilize, the damn thing already, I'm already at my limits here", Ladybug and Cat Noir notices his hands that holding the butterfly,

"How are you doing that?", Cat Noir asked, "Would you like to know, would you?", he gives them a playful smile and kneel and look at pain, and it makes one of the butterflies to escape from the aura barrier,

Luckily, Ladybug was fast and captured and de-evilize it, "now can we get some answers from you, or we about to get more questions?"

To Ladybug and Cat Noir surprise he starts laughing as he gets to the end of the tower,

"If I had answers to I would give them to you but I'm just a clone with one job, and it all I have to do, I have absolutely no knowledge what so ever on you, " He salutes them,

as for the second aura barrier was tossed to the other side of the tower, "will you try to stop it or try to reveal my identity?" He said as he falls back and out of the tower head down,

"Cat makes sure that he doesn't hit the ground," Ladybug said as she jumped to run away butterfly, Cat jump down after the turtle rider, "what the hell is wrong with you dude?"

The turtle rider just smiled as he begins to become ash "you really are a fool, I hope you don't become a mosh potatoes" he said as he disappeared,

And in a flash the green aura turtle fly-in and catch the hoody that was still there, and fly away from there as fast as it arrives,

Cat didn't understand what happened or what did the Rider imply by that, not until cat past through the ash cloud, that Cat Noir was extremely close to the earth,

he didn't have enough time to grab his stuff, 'I'm sorry my lady' he thought to himself as he was ready for the impact,

He waited for it but it never happened, Cat Noir opened his eyes as he sees that he was a few inches from the earth,

"you are really lucky for a black cat you know that?" Cat Noir looks to his left to see Lee holding him from the blat,

"Thank you, sir" that all he could say, as Lee put him down, as ladybug land next to them, and look at Lee, "aren't you that teacher from the school?"

Lee sighs as he looks tired, "I wish that Alya wouldn't Post that video, I love my privacy, she could at least covered my face, anyway it looks like that I get in the right time."

Ladybug looks confused because before she meets with Cat Noir, she checks the ladyblog, and Alya only post that in the evening today, she will show something amazing.

"Anyway, I have to go I have dinner with my girlfriend and her sister and family, for the first time," Lee said as he starts to leave the place,

And then it hit Cat Noir how super close to death he was this time as he falls on his butt, Ladybug put her hand on Cat's shoulder regretting her decision, "I'm so sorry chat" Cat put his hand on her,

"Also it was great to see an again Tikki, Plagg," LB and CN heard Lee's voice but didn't see him anywhere.

Later that night

Alay was busy editing the video of her new teacher fighting against the akumatized people, then she heard a knocking on her door, "mom, in five minutes I would be ready",

The door opens "oh really because I know that when my niece, would keep saying that when she working on something big" Alya look at the door and smile to see her aunt there

"Mary, oh my God, it been a while since I see you, I thought that you still be at the airport working?" Alya hug her "and what miss another diner with my favorite niece, and yes you are my favorite, especially when I'm going to introduce to you, my new boyfriend"

Alya gets into her journalist mod and starts with her questions about her aunt. when Mary notice the video on the laptop monitor and see the blurring figure, but before she could ask anything they heard knocking on the front door of the house,

"oh it's him, he finally found the house" Mary smile "wait you didn't tell your boyfriend where we live, and you invited him here?" Alya asked as they get to the door Alya's parents were there,

"Okay, one more thing, try not to ask too many questions about his hair", Alya and the rest of her family were confused by that, As her aunt opened the door Alya almost drops her phone as she sees her aunt new boyfriend, it was literally the last person that Alya would have thought it would be,

" Hello, I'm Lee Xiao Hao Mer, but please call me Lee, it nice to meet all of you" Lee smile as Mary huge him and kiss his cheek and let him in the house,

As the evening goes on Alya still haven't believed that her aunt will be dating her new and wired teacher, although it was nice to see that her aunt seem really happy with him,

After dinner, the twins go to bed as well Alya big sister because she has a fight tomorrow morning, Alya was allowed to stay with the adults, "Mister Lee I have a question about what happens earlier this day", Alya was really curious about something as they move to the living room for tea,

"Sure Journalist Alya," Lee jock put his cup of tea down, "where did you learn those martial artists move, that you defeat those villains?" Alta try are best not take out her phone,

Lee looked at her a little shock, "I thought that I tell you not to leave the class no matter what" her parents and aunt look at Alya a bit mad but they know her too well, to stay mad at her,

"Well all of us in the class have seen it," But before Lee could answer her, he felt a strong pain from his back and fall near the table, Mary rush to him and he points to her to his bag, Alya's mother run to it and bring it to him

Mary know what to take from it and give him his Madison, after a few minutes Lee could get up, "sorry about this, it old training injury", he sat down on the sofa,

Alya was shocked and scared of what just happened, "how the heck you could even fight like that, with an injury like that?", "Let just say that I shouldn't do it", Lee smile and receive a smack on his head from Mary,

"I guess that I should return home, I still have things to do for the class tomorrow, it was a lovely dinner and thanks for having me", he kisses Mary and leaves the house,

"Alya can I talk with you in your room?" Mary asks her,

In the room, Alya sit near her laptop, "don't upload that video in your blog," Alya was completely shocked by her aunt's request,

"But I make sure that he won't be recognized, at all I work on it all day long", Alya said not understand why shouldn't she upload it,

Mary sigh, " think about it like this, by now all your classmates told their parents about what happens today, and this time, not Ladybug or Cat Noir appear to fight, "

Mary sat next to Alya look at her with a worried expression, "today, you kids were lucky that Lee could defeat them, next time you might not be so, and think about Lee's privacy, please Alya for me don't",

Alya sigh, "only because it for you Mary", Mary smile and kiss Alya forehead and leave the room.

As Alya lay down on her bed trying to sleep after all of the events of the evening were on her mind, but one question keeps on her mind, 'Just who the hell is her teacher'.

End of chapter 6.


End file.
